


water me

by anarcheologist (sensalito)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sad, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensalito/pseuds/anarcheologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he won't make love to me now</p>
            </blockquote>





	water me

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to the music while reading the fic (though, the video is a bit creepy so beware, i personally do not watch it):
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFtMl-uipA8

_he won’t make love to me now_

Stiles stares at Derek’s back from where he’s perched on the stairs. He gnaws his lips so hard that they keep bleeding; he kind of likes the taste of copper on his tongue. It is sharp and distracts him from the shards of glass digging into his heart.

His fingers are dancing in the air, caressing the contours of Derek’s body, eyes unfocused.

Nobody pays him any attention.

He’s thinking of the first time his fingertips brushed Derek’s naked skin.

They had skirted the top of his shoulders, soft, just enough they had tingled for the rest of the week.

It is so bittersweet to think he’d kept that labelled as the ‘the first time’ in his mind and had to change it to ‘the only time’. ‘The last time’.

His heart gives a little lurch. Derek turns his head slightly, glancing at him over his shoulder.

Stiles doesn’t react, doesn’t move; he’s starving.

_not now i’ve set the fee_

“We could go get breakfast?” The words are exhaled against the chest under his head.

Derek doesn’t react, doesn’t move; he’s not hungry.

After a few minutes, Derek sits up. “You should go home.”

He reaches for the clothes on the ground, throws what’s not his on the bed and gets dressed with the rest.

Stiles stares at his back. “Why?”

Derek looks at him over his shoulder.

“Go home.”

He leaves.

_he said it’s too much in pounds_

Stiles is standing near a window of the loft, staring unseeingly outside.

“Why?”

Derek sits, “I’m not made for relationships. Even if I was, I don’t think I’d want one anyway.”

Stiles doesn’t cry. He doesn’t dare.

“You don’t- feel anything for me?”

Derek doesn’t answer, just sighs quietly, eyes trained on the side of Stiles’ face.

_i guess i’m stuck with me_

* * *

_he told me i was so small_

“You’re a child.” It’s uttered on a breath in the pulp of his lips.

“Didn’t stop you before.”

Stiles’ hands fist the older man’s shirt.

Derek shakes his head, his nose brushing the tip of Stiles’.

Stiles’ hands fall at his sides, useless, as Derek steps back.

He stands there.

_i told him “water me”_

“You’re a child.” It’s bitten in the side of his throat as Derek manages to catch him off guard again.

“Teach me.”

Stiles pulls at the grip the older man has on his arms.

Derek shakes his head, hands releasing Stiles’ wrists.

Stiles’ hands fall at his sides, useless, as Derek steps back.

He walks away.

_i promise i can grow tall_

“You’re a child,” It’s yelled at his back.

“But I’m not,” he’s crying. Stiles buries his hands in his hair.

Derek makes him turn around, “You don’t know what you want.”

The copper hits his tongue.

“Stop making excuses.”

“I love you.”

“Please.”

Derek shakes his head, “I’m sorry.”

He runs.

_when making love is free_

* * *

_he won't make love to me now_

_not now i've set the fee_

_he said it's too much in pounds_

_i guess i'm stuck with me_

“We could go get breakfast.” Ms Blake’s voice is high, a bit breathy.

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Derek replies. Smiles.

He’s knocked off balance.

He’s feeling sick.

_he told me i was so small_

_i told him "water me"_


End file.
